Escape The Night: 1990
Escape The Night: 1990 is the first Escape The Night season. Episode 1: #The90's (Part 1) AwsomeKid_007 cannot sleep. He is in a cursed house, and cannot escape unless he invites people over. He sends a letter saying, "My friends, I need your help. My house is cursed, and stuck in the 1990's. I need to invite people over to save my house, and we only have, this ONE night. To enter, you must dress up like a person from that era, and arrive at the house at 5:00 Eastern. You cannot bring anything from the modern world, and if you do, the house will not appear for you. - AwsomeKid_007." The 9 invited arrive in the area said, and AwsomeKid_007 gives them information to get to the house. They each enter the house as their character, which are, * AwsomeKid_007 as: The King Of Pop * TiceMaiden as: The McDonalds worker * Fineperson24 as: The Female Singer * Garman2399 as: The Drag Queen * GalacticYoshi as: The Actor * Lmmortxl as: The Rapper * YizaRose as: The Celebrity * liChaoticHusky as: The Talk Show Host * AxelsUniverse as: The Police Officer * Lxxry_Koopa as: The Television Superstar Once the 10 entered, They were served dinner, however, ONE drink was filled with poison. Sadly, Garman was given the poison drink, and the other 9 had to go on a quest to save him, but they only had 10 minutes. The first part was nominated another one of them to die. The men thought Tice would be a good vote, and they got Fine to also vote Tice. The others wanted to nominated Misha (lmmortxl). The votes were read, and by a 6-4 result, Tice was nominated to die. The girls were shocked, and thought at first Yiza flipped on them! They episode ended with Garman being unpoisoned, and Tice and Garman being hooked up to spinning wheels. Episode 2: #The90's (Part 2) The challenge was revealed, as Garman and Tice had to pick ONE person to support them in the challenge. Tice chose Yiza, and Garman chose Axel. The challenge was: Yiza and Axel had to build a 48-piece puzzle, but if they got a piece wrong, The person they were supporting would lose blood. Once somebody finished their puzzle, the other person's puzzle would stop, and the person they were supporting lost the rest of his/her blood. Yiza began strong getting the first 12 pieces correct. But Yiza got the next 10 wrong, and Tice lost blood. Axel went a little slower, and got 22 pieces done, like Yiza, but only one wrong, so Garman lost less blood. Yiza then rushed through the next 14 pieces in 2 minutes, but she got 6 wrong, removing more of Tice's blood. Axel clocked in with 20 pieces at 4 minutes, with 2 wrong, causing Garman to lose blood. At the same time Yiza finished with 6 wrong, so Tice lost blood. Axel fixed his 2 pieces before Yiza could finish her 6, so Yiza's eyes were shut. Suddenly, she could see again, but Tice was screaming. Tice lost the rest of her blood, but before she died, she snacked on a 10-piece McDonald's Chicken Nugget box. Yiza, Axel, and Garman came upstairs, as they were in the basement. They told the other 6 players that Tice had been killed, and she took 10th place. As the episode ends, The girls think about who could of voted Tice, and they come down with 2 POSSIBLE answers, Yiza and Fine. Episode 3: Electric Consequences Husky decides to form an alliance with Yiza, Fine, and the rest of the men. Yiza and Fine decide to join the aliiance and leave the other girls to fight for their life. Garman suggested to kill Cosmic next. Misha suggested Galactic. They decided to get Galactic to join the alliance. Fine reveals she voted Tice, and she decided that they should vote Cosmic and her. The rest of the alliance agrees. Husky decides that once Cosmic is gone, they'll try to make clear targets, over blurry ones. The vote comes along. By a 5-4 vote, Cosmic and Fine would be entering the basement. However, before the meeting, Yiza decided to help Cosmic in the challenge. The challenge began with the rules: One person would attempt to throw the ring on the pole on the machine, first person to do so, save's their friend, the other person's friend, however, will die. It was close, however Misha beat Yiza, causing Cosmic to die. The alliance met, but this time without Yiza, and they decided Yiza was the next target. She would have to face the next round of Consequences. Episode 4: Temptations Yiza felt confident she could be the last man standing. The alliance met, but they faked Yiza into thinking Galactic was next. It became time to vote. By a vote of 7-1, Yiza and Galactic would enter. Yiza felt betrayed, and nobody would even help her in the next challenge. Before the challenge could take place, there was a knock on the door. Yiza went to answer the door, and when she opened it, an army of terrorists took the remaining players out of the house, and flew them to Washington D.C. The terrorists took Yiza and Galactic in a plane, and flew the plane over the white house, and pushed Yiza out, and then they pushed out bombs, and right after, the bombs blew, killing Yiza. Axel went to one of the terrorists to ask them to take them back to the house, but was shot. Another terrorist came up to the survivors left, and said, Letter for you. The letter said, "Good job on making the final 6, but it isn't over yet. Only 3 of you can leave. Currently, It's December 31st, 1990. You only have 3 hours left, before you are all killed. Why? You only have until midnight, and once midnight strikes, you will all die." Garman decides it will go down for real. Episode 5: The Purge The terrorists decided to keep the 6 survivors left in D.C, because of the annual purge. All medical systems were disabled, and people would die, faster than ever. The first thing was the terrorists took Garman and Fine in their plane, and decided to kill one of them. They were each given a drink, one was safe, one, however, was filled with blood. They each drunk their wine. They returned to their friends, and all of a sudden, Garman, started spitting out blood! Garman was choking on blood. Garman soon died after. The next person to die was Fine, being electrocuted, trying to fix a machine against Misha. The Final 4 were given another letter, alerting them they only had 1 single hour to escape the night. Episode 6: Fight For The Win, Or Die Trying. (Finalie) The final 4 are escorted to New York City, where they must truly fight, or die. This time, Misha had to fight Galactic in a sword fight, and to escape terrorists in a 2-2 vote tie. Misha decided to try to escape by taking taxi's and getting to Coney Island. Galactic wanted to attempt being lost in the crowd in Times Square, and not dying by midnight. Misha's plan worked, and so did Galactic's, at least until 11:30. Only 30 minutes before they would all die. Misha decided to take a taxi to get to a subway to Coney Island, but had to wait until 11:45 to leave, and The Purge was going even stronger than it was in D.C. Galactic was on 5th Avenue, still getting to Times Square, where she heard gunshots. She needed to get away, and fast! Galactic met with AwsomeKid_007 and Husky in Midtown. They took a train to Brooklyn, and by the time they made it, it was already 11:50! They only had 10 minutes, to hope for Misha to die! Misha reached Coney Island at this time, but found it was filled with terrorists, he tried to escape, but was shot by a terrorist at 11:58, only two minutes before all of the finalists would die. At midnight, the final 3 were ready to die, but got a letter, telling them they escaped the night, and would now exit 1991, as it was now past-midnight. Once they finished reading the letter, they left 1990 to be in the exact same spot, but now at 5:00 Eastern, on July, 4th, 2018. They were officially sent home, to continue living their normal life's. Awsome, now knowing that he had inviting people over was no longer stuff in the 1990's, and could live in present times.